


song in the sunsrise

by LadyPeixes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Bokuto Koutarou, Angel Kuroo Tetsurou, Attempt at Humor, Doctor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, city of angels au, if you haven't seen it just go with it, im sorry i wrote this, this gets sad real quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeixes/pseuds/LadyPeixes
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou has never known warmth, nor has he ever known cold. He's never known the touch of another, or the love of a friend or significant other, or fear of death. He's never tasted food, but he has never known hunger either. Being an angel, in his opinion, is a blessing and a curse.He thinks it's more of a curse after seeing the beautiful Akaashi Keiji, who he is instantly smitten with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> lmao god really isn't going to forgive me for writing this. hope y'all enjoy!

Akaashi Keiji usually doesn't mind being called into work on his day off. In fact, he generally prefers being at the hospital than his empty home, but he does get a little annoyed when it's at six in the morning.

"Keiji-chan, I really am sorry about this, but Tobio-chan is still on his honeymoon and we need someone as skilled as you for this procedure," Oikawa said, sounding as tired as Akaashi felt. Akaashi understood, but he really wished he could sleep for just a few more hours. 

He sighed. He supposed being a heart surgeon had its draw backs. "I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" With that, he hung up and groaned. Why him?

It only took him twenty minutes to get ready, opting for only a pear for breakfast, and then he was out the door. He was never one to complain about the unpredictability of his job, but today he was a little more aggravated about it than normal. He decided to take his bike so he didn't have to wait for the bus, but also to hopefully help him relax a bit before he got to the hospital.

Luckily, it was nice that day. Early spring was usually wet and gloomy, but that morning was beautiful and warm. The sun was just starting to rise, giving the sky a nice pink and orange hue below the dark blue of the night. The trees were starting to bloom flowers and lush green leaves. The streets were pretty quiet, so Akaashi decided to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath. The air smelled like rain and laundry detergent and freshly cut grass. It almost made him forget he had been awaken at this ungodly hour for an emergency surgery. 

Oikawa Tooru was an incredible doctor and one of Akaashi's oldest friends. He was intelligent, reliable, and a pain in the ass, but also the most considerate person in Akaashi's life. If he's being honest, that's probably why Akaashi didn't hang up on him when Oikawa called him asking if he could come in for an emergency atherectomy procedure. He knew Oikawa probably tried every other option before calling Akaashi, so if he refused to go Oikawa would probably have to preform the surgery either by himself or understaffed. Akaashi may be exhausted, but he'll never be tired enough to endanger someone's life. He's a doctor, one of the best in Tokyo, and he'll be damned if he lets someone die on his table.

It was only a three mile bike to them hospital from his apartment, so he got there in no time at all. He carefully but quickly circled the building to the staff parking, making sure to watch out for oncoming traffic. The staff parking garage was quite big. There were two stories, both with about one hundred parking spaces and a bike rack on the lower level. He pulled in to the mostly empty parking garage and parked next to the bike rack. After he made sure his bike was chained securely to the rack, he looked around and rubbed his face. He needed to wake up more before walking in there. 

He sighed and started walking toward the building, trying to smooth down his wrinkled blue scrubs a bit. He didn't think to make sure they weren't wrinkled in his rush this morning, and now he looked like a mess on top of probably looking like a zombie. 

The receptionists were definitely giving him weird looks as clocked in and put his gloves and mask on, but he really couldn't care less. He just needed to focus on the surgery. 

He walked down the sterile white hallway, trying not to let the fluorescent white light get on his nerves too much. He needed to relax. The last thing he needed was to make a mistake during this simple surgery. All he was doing for it was removing the atherosclerosis from blood vessels, it was as textbook as it gets. He just needed to not get distracted and not slip up.

He turned into his operating room to find Oikawa and his fiancee, Iwaizumi Hajime, giving the patient anesthesia and preparing the equipment. Iwaizumi was shorter than Oikawa and Akaashi, but he was definitely broader and more muscular. He was handsome, sensible, and a tad bit temperamental. Akaashi has known them both since high school and still doesn't understand how Iwaizumi hasn't gotten sick of Oikawa's dramatic ass in the fifteen years they've known each other.

Oikawa's face lit up when he saw Akaashi. "Keiji-chan!" He practically jumped at Akaashi before he was yanked back by Iwaizumi's hand on his shirt.

Iwaizumi did not look amused in the slightest by his soon-to-be husband's attempt to leap at Akaashi. Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi, a little pout on his lips that did not faze Iwaizumi or his annoyed expression, though Akaashi noticed a tenderness in his eyes. "Shittykawa," Iwaizumi started with scowl. "Does Akaashi-san _look_ like he's in the mood to deal with your clingy ass?"

Akaashi chuckled a bit as Oikawa huffed and turned back to the patient on the operating table. The patient in question was a man, probably mid-fifties, receeding brown hair and a few wrinkles on his face. As Oikawa and Iwaizumi finished up with the anesthesia, Akaashi made his way to the tiny radio they had on a shelf in the back of the small operating room and turned it to a random station. An old _Bruce Springsteen_ song was playing. Akaashi hummed along as he fidgeted with his gloves. 

"Keiji-chan, we're ready when you are," Oikawa declared after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

Akaashi took a deep breath and pulled up his mask. He was ready, as he was every other day, to make sure this surgery went smoothly. 

Everything started out normal. He made the eight inch incision into the patient's chest, then he cut through the breastbone to expose the heart. Oikawa and Iwaizumi hooked the patient up to the heart-lung bypass machine to move blood away from the heart so he could operate. 

That's when everything went wrong.

Just as he began removing the atherosclerosis, the patient went into cardiac arrest.

He's heard plenty of times, from co-workers and professors alike, that this isn't an uncommon occurrence. It happens, but it's never happened on _his_ table. He's never lost a patience in the midst of a procedure, and for the first time since his first surgery, he freezes up. 

Around him, he can see and hear Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and a few others rushing around trying to save this poor man, but Akaashi felt like he couldn't move. His whole body felt like lead. He could only barely move his head, and when he did he was even more stunned. Outside of the room in the hallway was a man, peering in through the window with golden eyes and a small, sad smile. He was tall and muscular, with silver and black hair that was spiked up. He was wearing black dress pants and a yellow v-neck t-shirt. He wasn't exactly hard to notice, in fact he was gorgeous, but it was like no one else could see him.

The man finally made eye contact with Akaashi, and for a brief second Akaashi forgot how to breathe. The man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Suddenly, Akaashi was broken from his trance by loud cursing from Iwaizumi. He looked away from the man to look at his colleagues, noticing their pale faces and disappointed expressions. 

He instantly understood when he looked at the man.

For the first time, a patient had died on Akaashi's table, and this realization made him sick to his stomach.

He barely heard Oikawa say his name before he was chucking his gloves in the trash and walking out of the room as quickly as he could. He was so distraught he didn't even realize the man was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto Koutarou is a chaotic, dense man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's only been like a day since i posted the first chapter but i really love writing this. also i'm so happy some of you guys seem to like this! enjoy.

Bokuto Koutarou is convinced he will never understand how he was created an angel and not a human. 

Not that he has any real need to understand, but he desperately _wants_ to. He _wants_ to understand his purpose and his feelings and how God chooses who gets to be free and who gets to be burdened by their duty.

Most of all, he wants to know why he's different than the others. The others don't seem bothered by their jobs. 'It's just the way it is.' That's what they always say, but Bokuto always wants to know _why. Why_ is it the way it is? Why were they made to feel nothing and need nothing? Why did they have to do the most tedious jobs?

Bokuto really wishes he had a different duty than to guide lost souls to Heaven. He hates seeing friends and family of those souls cry and scream and beg for their loved one to come back to them. He hates the empty look in the souls eyes as they watch their loved ones in so much pain over their death. Most of all, he hates asking that damn question over and over again. "What did you like the most here?" That's always been the question that guiding angels have to ask, and he despises that question. Sometimes they say things like _'my family'_ or _'onigiri'_ , but there's always been one answer that stuck in his mind.

It was quite a long time ago. It was a young man, probably in his late twenties. When Bokuto collected his soul, he was a little confused by the man's facial expression. The man didn't look empty or numb. He had a smile on his face and his eyes... they had a light in them Bokuto had never seen before. He didn't look at peace, no, it was different. He looked like he was saying 'I'm sorry' with his eyes, like he was saying goodbye. He was oddly quiet, too. Usually souls ask Bokuto if they're dead, if they're going to Heaven, if he's their angel. But not this one. It was kind of unsettling.

Bokuto wondered if he should say something. _Of course I should, that's what I'm supposed to do._ He decided to just ask the one question he always did. "What did you like the most here?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful. The man looked at him and grinned widely.

"I think I liked her smile the best."

That's when Bokuto started to yearn for the feeling that man got every time he saw whoever that girl was smile. That's when he started questioning things. That's when he realized he wasn't normal.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like? To... to feel things?"

Kuroo Tetsurou, his best friend, looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. The one eye he could see under his black hair was narrowed. "What do you mean, Bo?"

Bokuto should have known better than to talk to Kuroo about this. Not that Kuroo was an idiot or a bad listener or a bad friend. That wasn't it. He just wasn't like Bokuto. He didn't wish for more than doing the same tasks everyday for eons. He didn't wish for human emotions or the ability to feel and embrace someone, anyone. 

So Bokuto just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, like human emotions. Or the feeling of an embrace. The taste of food, or the feeling of the ocean waves. Stuff like that."

Kuroo just looked out at the setting sun. The view was amazing from the building they were sitting on the roof of. It was early spring, the cherry blossoms blooming in downtown Tokyo and the streets bustling with cars and people. It was a nice sight, but one that reminded Bokuto of how much he craved the freedom they had.

"Think of it like this," Kuroo started suddenly. "Everything in this world is created with a purpose, right? Humans are like batteries, and we're like the wires that carry the energy from the battery to the lightbulb. We don't really have a need for feelings. We only exist to work." 

Bokuto smiled. "You always come up with the coolest science related metaphors."

Kuroo laughed loudly and shrugged. "What can I say? Science is interesting," he exclaimed. After he stopped laughing, Kuroo at Bokuto with a small grin. "And just because we're just the worker bees doesn't mean you can't be curious about what it's like to be human. Just don't be stupid."

Bokuto nodded, but deep down he knew he wasn't just curious about being human. If he found a way to actually become human and give up this mundane existence, he would do it.

* * *

The day he found Akaashi Keiji was a coincidence. A very lucky, amazing coincidence.

It was just another soul guiding job, nothing special. He weaved his way through nurses and doctors as he walked down that white hallway toward the location he was told to be at. He was standing in the hallway outside of the operating room where his client was going through surgery. Bokuto, of course, knew that since he was told to be here that the man going through the procedure would die. He just had to wait. 

There was panic when the patient started slipping away, like there always was, but this time felt different. He could feel that something different was going to happen, and that feeling made him a little antsy. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet when all of a sudden he felt someone looking at him. He looked toward where some of the doctors were standing and saw him.

Akaashi Keiji. Dark hair, blue-green eyes and a pretty face. He was looking right at Bokuto. His face was a little hard to read, but Bokuto knew he was probably a little confused. Bokuto was shocked, a shudder running up his spine. How could he see him? No one had ever seen him before unless it was a soul. What did this mean? What was happening?

He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by this guy. He needed to know how he could see him. He needed to know him. He _needed_ to.

The soul he was collecting was now standing next to him, so he decided to come back later and get this job done first. There was nothing remarkable about this one, and if he's honest, he doesn't remember the man's answer to the standard question. He couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Those eyes that looked _at_ him instead of through him. This had never happened before, and he didn't remember ever hearing about anything like this ever happening to any other angel. Could this just be a stupid coincidence, or could it be fate? 

He had to know.

When he got back to the hospital, he didn't find Akaashi Keiji in the operating room or any of the offices. He found him in a stairwell, shaking with his head in his hands.

Bokuto had never felt the way he did in that moment. It was like something heavy was weighing on his shoulders and his heart. Was this human sadness? Whatever it was, it felt like the world was falling on top of him. How could seeing this guy in distress make him feel that way? He was an angel, he wasn't supposed to feel things, but he felt the despair of Akaashi Keiji so clearly. Was he upset about that man dying? Didn't people die everyday in hospitals?

In that moment, he had never wanted to be human more. If he was human, he could talk to him. He could hug him, support him, be his friend, tell him that everything was going to be okay. 

Bokuto couldn't do any of that, though, so he just sat next to him on the stairs. He contemplated showing himself to Akaashi Keiji, but decided that it wasn't the right time for that. No, he would get to know him when he wasn't breaking down in a hospital stairwell. He could wait. For now, being next to him would have to be enough. Even though he didn't understand his sudden infatuation with him, Bokuto decided he wouldn't think too hard about it. He would just go with it, and maybe one day he would talk to Akaashi Keiji. 

He shouldn't tell Kuroo about the way the thought of talking to Akaashi Keiji made his heart swell. Maybe that was a secret he could keep for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is like,,, an exposition chapter. i love you guys so much and hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update at some point this week. feel free to tell me what you think so far. i'm a little happy with this first chapter. love you guys.


End file.
